Conventionally, when machining a workpiece with a wire electric discharge machine, it is necessary to judge whether the scheduled machining can be performed with the remaining length of the wire electrode wound around the wire bobbin prior to the start of machining.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of calculating the remaining length of a wire electrode by calculating the total length of the wire electrode and subtracting the length of the delivered wire electrode from the total length.